Vocaloid: English FanDub
by Suki Halleran
Summary: The songs in englishl.
1. Love Is War

_Love Is War._

_By: Suki Halleran_

There's nowhere for this to go,

In the heat of this love.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Grey clouds in the sky,

MONOCHROME hectic clamor.

The sunlight cast a shadow,

That changes from,

Twilight to darkness.

Ah~

The world is blurring,

Around me.

Even so,

I will still be in love with you.

I know this,

What will I do, what will you think.

What a fool...

I am,

Fighting for the one I adore,

Because love is a war.

I watching you so happy and oblivious to me.

Earnestly loving you, but that is sinning too.

So how will I make you notice all the things I feel for you.

I tried screaming into a MEGAPHONE that was broken.

It doesn't matter how hard I try,

I always fail your sight.

Ah~

A clear sky appeared,

But it does not suit me well.

Can't stop this, losing control.

What should I, how can I.

Crying...no.

I'm not...

I Love You.

I've been fighting from the start,

I'm shooting for your HEART.

I didn't want this ever to ever end this way.

My skirt flutters in the wind,

I can't lose you again.

I'll steal your gaze through the crossfire.

Prepare to intercept.

I'm fighting a battle I can not hope to win.

Love is blind.

Your sweet kiss will wake me up from this dream!


	2. Romeo and Cinderella

Don't let Romeo Get Inside

Juliet's tragedy Romance

Just take me away

I fell like it

Papa and Mama I wish you good night

I hope you have good dreams

Time for the adults to have a sleep

The enchanting smell of caramel

I cross my legs shyly

How far will we go to night?

But I try not to bite like on mom's sweets

I promise you I be good to you

I'll show you my ****

I run away just like Juliet

But every thing keeps appearing just right

Then again why do I even try?

You leave me on the outside

Say that you want to live together

I apply a little of mascara

I promise I be a good girl for ya

It looks so clear for you

But Papa seems to hate you

I tried to be so good

You tried to be so cool

Just take me away

So far I don't care ****

The bell sounds like Cinderella

I'll leave a glass slipper

Then I'll find it

I seem so greedy like Papa

Take me away

You make feel special

It's so nice to look good

I love you so much

BUT IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER ANYMORE

A small box seems to be better than a big one

I wonder what to do

I don't care

I'll accept my fate

Then I'll stay with you

I love too much to give

Don't leave me alone

Just take me away

I'll take the blame for you

Romeo and Cinderella

Copy Write Vocaloid

English Sub Suki Halleran

Re-Wrote Suki Halleran


	3. Triple Baka

Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah

Look at that

A new fad

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah

This is cool

It's clicked

In my brain

I try to be

So cool

Ah-oh-ah-oh

This cool new thing

It has a nice ring

I really like it 'cuz

It's so for real

(You sound really stupid now)

But I'm really hooked

This is so fun

I tried so hard to run

But this not done

Don't get so low

Stupid, stupid, stupid

I try so hard to bring

(Oh-oh-oh motivation)

I not like the new thing

It sounds like a cool showcase

It's here today

Stupid, stupid, stupid

Hold on look at that

(Oh-oh-oh there's no escape)

It looks to cool

But you'll see

I'll be like you-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Did you get the new alert?

I try to like what

Everyone else

Is on

(Oh great now I like you)

But do you

Know what to do

Maybe you'll see it

This is so fun

I tried so hard to run

But this not done

Don't get so low

Stupid, stupid, stupid

I try so hard to bring

(Oh-oh-oh motivation)

I not like the new thing

It sounds like a cool showcase

It's here today

Stupid, stupid, stupid

Hold on look at that

(Oh-oh-oh there's no escape)

It looks to cool

But you'll see

Okay

Popopopo

Popopopo

Popopopo

Popopopo

Popopopo Teto says it so

Stupid, stupid, stupid

I try so hard to bring

(Oh-oh-oh motivation)

I not like the new thing

It sounds like a cool showcase

It's here today

Stupid, stupid, stupid

Hold on look at that

(Oh-oh-oh there's no escape)

It looks to cool

But you'll see

I'll be like you-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah


	4. Dancer in the Dark

I keep on fighting against god

In such a dirty cruel place

My left arm has been blown off

And wings have been torn off

I keep on fighting against god

In such a dirty cruel place

My right arm is full of scares

And I devoted everything

Tromped and confused

Can't save me and the world

At the time

Holding down the crossfire

Try to hold my fire

Wait for the next kill

Then he'll be back

I keep on fighting against god

In such a dirty cruel place

My left arm has been blown off

And wings have been torn off

I keep on fighting against god

In such a dirty cruel place

My right arm is full of scares

And I devoted everything

Running back again

Losing my time and patients

Try to be so safe

But I'm the only one with a gun

Can't take it anymore

Why am I the only one that's

Brave enough

I keep on fighting against god

In such a dirty cruel place

My left arm has been blown off

And wings have been torn off

I keep on fighting against god

In such a dirty cruel place

My right arm is full of scares

And I devoted everything


	5. Po pi po

Po pi po,

Po pi po

Po pi po

Po pi po

Po pi po

Po pi po

Po pi po

Po pi po

Let's take

You will love it

**Vegetable juice**

You must love

This good drink

I decided it now

So take now with

True heart

**Vegetable juice**

It just costs

Two dollars

Come on, come on

Let's dance

Come on, come on

Let's dance

Melon and melon

**Vegetable juice**

Creamy and creamy

**Vegetable juice**

I trust

You should

Pick the best

This one

Big pale

Blue juice-oh!

Po pi po

Po pi po

We are

Vegetation-on-on-on-on

Po pi po

Po pi po

All of us

Vegetation-on-on-on-on

Po pi po

Po pi po

Y-A-S-A

I love you

So I love you


	6. I Like You I Love You

Hey, um hi

How are you

Did I interrupt you?

I'm sorry

Hey do you like games

With spelling

Ri-ri

I really suck at this

Are you Hungry?

Can I get you a snack?

No I'm sorry

We don't water

Is there something I did?

What are these mixed feelings,

I have for you?

I…I… I

Wait

I…

I like love you!


	7. Kakuri  Burst

There was a little city

So I stopped by

In side

I hide an insanity

Oh yes

It was so nice till

I meet you

Then you

Killed my

Alter ego

Just stay

The midnight hour

My gun is aimed

At your love

The red stain the red of glory

Shatter, (shatter)

You're the demon

Inside of me

I try to be so calm

Fragile, fragile

How fragile

We humans are

But for what was

I "created for"

Please tell me

The coincidence

Will never accrue

Then I saw your

Face

Then I knew it must be true

Real/Fake

I won't test you

You'll be mine forever

But you look so

Familiar

Just stay

The midnight hour

My memory is

Drawing a blank

But then again

There's speck of

Dust left behind

Shatter, (shatter)

Go away

I hate the voices

Disappear, disappear

Make the evil

Disappear

Just take

My sword

Why was I created?

Why?

Shatter, (shatter)

You're the demon

Inside of me

I try to be so calm

Fragile, fragile

How fragile

We humans are

But for what was

I "created for"

Please tell me

Shatter, (shatter)

Go away

I hate the voices

Disappear, disappear

Make the evil

Disappear

Just take

My sword

Why was I created?

Why?


	8. The New Milienim

The elevator keeps me trapped inside

It has no end to life inside my head

I ask "Why are we here?"

The guide says

"Your life and the

"Elevator bridge together."

I see a poor boy sitting in tears

He holds a riffle taller then him

He wishes only to be happy

Will he see it too?

Ahh Where are we too?

Ahh they don't be true

Ahh how us humans are doomed

Ahh what is going to happen next?

The elevator keeps screaming my name

I keep shouting for this to end

"What is the purpose of being here?"

She replies "There's really no difference,

"Your life connects to the elevator"

I see a man in a rich country

Tall buildings block his way to the sky

Everyone seems to be distracted

By so much technology

Someday they'll end up in nuclear damage

Ahh People think computers are the best

Ahh this makes a bad difference

Ahh how we're doomed

Ahh will die if we won't

The elevator crawls with no end

It has a future with no happiness

"Is there an escape?"

"The coincidence is certain with

"No end!"

The world is a big problem

How to solve it

I don't honestly know

The life is never in balance

It has no happiness

So lets make a change


End file.
